While The Hokage Is Away, The Pervert Shall Play
by bigredfox10
Summary: While Minato is away working at the Hokage Office for the whole night. He asks his good friend, Jiraiya to take care of his wife while he is gone for the night. He agrees and watches over Kushina. But what Minato don't know is that Jiraiya has his own 'special plans' for the red-headed woman that he would like to try out for his new book he's working on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story. **

**Hi, everyone! This story was requested by an anonymous reader. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

It was a long, stressful and hard afternoon for the 4th Hokage. He has to deal with a lot of paperwork and emergency missions. As a horrible result, he had no time for his red-headed wife, Kushina. In fact, they haven't had sex for almost a month. Minato wishes to spend more time with his wife, but as a Hokage, he must sacrifice his personal needs and do whatever it takes to protect the Leaf Village.

One evening, Minato was in his office filing more paperwork. He decided to summon his best friend, Jiraiya, into his office.

"Hello, Minato." the Toad Sage greeted.

"Hello, Jiraiya." he greeted back. "I summoned you here because I wanted you to do a big favor for me."

"Sure, anything for you, Minato. What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"I want you to take care of my wife tonight while I finish up the tons of documents I have to do." the 4th Hokage ordered.

"No problem, I'll do it."

"Excellent, I know that I could count on you. Oh, and by the way, how's the new Ichi Ichi Paradise book coming along?" Minato asked.

"Terrible, I ran out of ideas, so I have a huge case of writer's block." Jiraiya answered as he sighed in frustration.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm sure you'll have some new ideas for your book in no time." the 4th Hokage reassured his friend.

"Yeah, I hope so, Minato. But anyways, I'll be over your house watching over Kushina for you."

"Okay, thanks, Jiraiya." he waved to him.

"You're welcome." the Toad Sage waved back as he exited out of the office.

Jiraiya walked all the way over to Minato and Kushina's house. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it. After a few seconds, the red-headed woman opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Jiraiya." she greeted sweetly.

"Hello, Kushina." he politely greeted back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. What are you doing here this time of night?" Kushina asked curiously.

"Your husband wanted me to watch over you until he gets back tomorrow morning." Jiraiya replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, come on in." she stepped aside to let the Toad Ninja in.

He went inside the house and plopped down on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"Yes, please." he nodded his head in response.

When Kushina turned around to go to the kitchen, Jiraiya, being the mega-pervert that he is, stared at her swaying ass. He began to have naughty thoughts about her and decided to push them away.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? This is my best friend's wife I'm ogling at! I can't look at her like that!"_ Jiraiya scowled himself in his mind.

After about three minutes, Kushina came back with the tea on a tray. She bends down and sets the tray on the table. While she was bending down, Jiraiya saw her cleavage and his naughty thoughts returned in his mind. In fact, his thoughts were so naughty and perverted, that he had a growing erection.

"_Oh, shit! I can't let her see my boner!"_ he fearfully thought in a panic.

The Toad Sage crossed his legs, so the red-headed woman wouldn't see it. He picked up his cup of tea and took a sip out of it to calm his nerves.

"***yawns* **Excuse me, but I'm getting sleepy. I'm going to bed early." she yawned while stretching her arms.

"Alright, then. I'll be here if you need me."

"Okay. Good night, Jiraiya." Kushina said before she went to the bedroom that she shared with her husband.

"Good night, Kushina." he replied back.

After the red-headed woman was gone, Jiraiya was _still_ thinking about his best friend's wife.

"Man, Minato is a lucky man to have a sexy, fine woman like Kushina. Damn, the things that I could do to her." he said with a lecherous smile.

"Wait a minute. That's it! Maybe I could try out some new ideas for my next Ichi Ichi Paradise book. And I know the lucky woman who's gonna be my experiment."

The Toad Ninja set the cup back on the tray, got off the couch, and walked towards the bedroom door. He was about to enter the room when he suddenly thought about Minato.

"Ah, damn it to hell. I can't do this. Minato will kill me if he finds out that I slept with his wife. But on the other hand, what he don't know, can't hurt him. And besides, I'm doing this for my book. So I'm sorry, my friend, but I have to do this." he declared once he fully entered the bedroom.

Once Jiraiya was inside the bedroom, he noticed that Kushina was sleeping peacefully. He tip-toed across the room and jumped on the bed. The sudden movements caused her to wake up, scream, and push him off the bed. Rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, Kushina looked on the floor to see who her intruder was.

"Jiraiya?! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed in shock.

The Toad Sage got off the floor and dusted himself off. "I want you to be an experiment for my new Ichi Ichi Paradise book."

"What kind of experiment?" she asked curiously.

"I wanna have sex with you." Jiraiya answered bluntly.

"WHAT! You must be crazy! I-I can't have sex with you, I'm married!" Kushina screeched with disbelief, not believing that her husband's friend would ask such a vulgarity favor.

The Toad Ninja climbed into the bed and hovered on top of her. "I know. That's what makes it even _more_ exciting." he purred seductively as he gave her a kiss.

Kushina tried desperately to push him away, but he held a tight grip on her. After a few minutes, her body had betrayed her and she gave into the kiss.

"_No, this is wrong! I shouldn't be cheating on Minato with Jiraiya."_ she thought in a mixture of fear and pleasure. _"But…I haven't had sex in a month and I…I need this sexual release. I need my body to be satisfied. Forgive me, my husband. Please forgive me."_

Kushina wrapped her arms around Jiraiya's neck to deepen the kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip to get access inside her mouth. She gladly opened her mouth for him and he dove his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues twist and turn as they tasted each other's flavor. After about a few minutes, they pull apart for some much needed air.

"Jiraiya, please. I…I want you inside me right now." the red-headed woman begged desperately.

"Anything you want, beautiful." the Toad Sage said while he removed himself of all his clothing.

Kushina also took off her clothes in a hurry and she laid flat on her back, her legs spread wide for him to enter.

Jiraiya got between her legs and instead of entering her, he decided to finger her. He added a single finger inside her wet hole.

"Jira...ahh…iya! I..ahhhhh….wanted your dick inside me. Not your…ahhh…finger." she moaned impatiently.

"Don't worry, Kushina. I'm just preparing you, so I won't hurt you with my cock." he assured her as he added another finger.

Kushina began thrashing her head on the pillow when she felt the Toad Ninja's touching her pleasure spot. Not wanting her to cum so early, he removed his fingers from her womanhood, making the red-headed woman whined with the lack of pleasure.

Jiraiya licked his fingers clean of her juices and he positioned his erect cock at her entrance.

"You're ready, Kushina?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Give me all you got and don't hold back."

That response was all the Toad Sage needed to hear as he shoved himself inside her pussy. She let out a loud lust-filled moan and she bucked her hips, encouraging the man above her to move. Jiraiya began thrusting inside Kushina at a slow, steady pace. Remembering that Kushina wanted it rough, he increased his thrusts, making the woman below him moan and scream in pleasure.

"Ahhh, ohh, fuck me, Jiraiya! Yes, yes, oh, please, fuck me harder!" Kushina moaned in ecstasy, wrapping her arms around his neck to make him hit her pleasure spot again and again.

"Ahh, shit, Kushina! You feel so good against my dick. I-I think I'm gonna cum." he grunted.

"Ahh, me too." she yelped while squeezing her inner walls around his shaft, which made him heavily groan in lust. "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna….AHHHHHH, JIRAIYAAAAAAAA!" she came all over his member.

After a few more thrusts, the Toad Ninja also came as well. "AHHHHH, KUSHINAAAAAA!" he released his seed inside her.

Once they got down from their intense orgasm, Jiraiya pulled himself out of her and laid on the bed with an exhausted Kushina.

"Wow, Jiraiya! That was amazing! I haven't felt this much pleasure in a month." she panted.

"Yeah, you were amazing too, Kushina." he panted, getting off the bed and putting his clothes back on.

Kushina also got her clothes and put them on as well. The Toad Sage was about to leave when she stop him.

"Oh, and Jiraiya." he turn around to face her. "Thanks for that. And I promise I won't tell Minato about this." she winked him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks for being my experiment for my book. You are an excellent inspiration for my new Ichi Ichi Paradise book." he smiled back at her before he left out of the bedroom.

Jiraiya went back to the living room and slept on the couch, knowing that his best friend would be here in the next couple of hours.

**-The Next Morning-**

Minato was finally done with his paperwork and he rushed out of his office to go back home to his wife. He approached his house and entered, where he saw his best friend chilling out on the couch.

"Good morning, Minato."

"Good morning, Jaraiya. How's Kushina doing?" the 4th Hokage asked.

"She's doing fine." he simply replied.

At the right moment, said red-headed woman came into the living room and gave her husband a welcoming kiss.

"Good morning, Minato. How are you?"

"Great, now that I get to see you." he said, returning her a kiss on her lips.

"That's good. I bet you're hungry so let me go to the kitchen so I could prepare you breakfast." Kushina stated as she went into the kitchen.

The 4th Hokage turned his attention to his friend once his wife was out of sight.

"So, Jiraiya. Do you have some ideas for your book?"

"Yes, sir. I have some great new ideas for the Ichi Ichi Paradise book. And I guarantee that it is going to be a hit-seller just like my other books." the Toad Sage replied cheerfully.

"Great! And as always, I want to be the first one to read it." he stated.

"Okay, Minato. Well, I'll see you later." the Toad Ninja waved his goodbyes as he left out the door.

"Alright, Jiraiya. Take care." the 4th Hokage waved back at his retreating friend.

While Jiraiya was walking home, he had a big, goofy grin plastered on his face. In fact, he thought about the hot sex he had last night with Kushina. Luckily for him, she promised him that she wouldn't tell her husband about it, since she also wanted it as well. Nevertheless, the sexual experience with Kushina had regained his creative mind and he had developed new ideas for his book.

"Mmm, I wonder if I could try some more 'experiments' on Kushina for more of my upcoming books?" Jiraiya thought mischievously while he let out a light, victorious chuckle.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
